Pasta Party
by KanaShinichiro
Summary: Veneciano, Romano, Spain, and Prussia go over to Germany's house to eat pasta. Gag fic with slight Germany/N. Italy and Spain/S. Italy fluff thrown in. Rated T for Prussia's language.
1. Chapter 1

Germany got a phone call. Again.

Probably the third time today, he wasn't sure anymore.

He let it ring a few times, just in case the Italian would give up and cry to someone else.

But the thought that Italy would ask someone else for help...He picked up the phone.

"Germany, Germany!~ Big brother Romano and big brother Spain came over today!~ Can we come over, ve?~"

"What do you need to come over to my house for?!"

"Aww, we wanna eat pasta with you, ve~ Is that okay? Can we, can we?"

Germany hesitated, he certainly didn't know what kind of atmosphere Romano would bring if Spain was here, but Veneciano begged and begged, "Ugh...I guess...you can come over."

"Yay!!~ Thanks, Germany! We'll be right over! Ciao~"

Italy hung up. Germany listened to the tone for a few seconds, before realizing what he had just done.

He sighed. He had been a little lonely these days Another phone call. It hadn't even been 15 seconds.

Germany head-desked, before picking up the phone.

"What is it this time?!?!"

"It s Ore-sama, West!!~," Prussia sang into the phone, "What's up with you, huh? Fuck, are you on your period or something?"

Germany sighed, "Oh, it's you, Brother..."

"Anyway, I'm bored!!! Let Ore-sama give you the privilege of coming over to your place."

"Huh?! But the Italies and Spain are coming over already--"

"Seriously?! Watch, Ore-sama is going to get there before them!! Damn, I'm the coolest!!"

"Wha--" Prussia hung up before Germany could speak.

He stared blankly at the phone before putting it down, surprisingly calm.

Germany couldn't stop the fury of Prussia, nobody could.

He walked over to his front door and opened it. A rush of wind flew in, bringing along with it a super-excited Prussia.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I MADE IT!!!!" He coughed and panted, before walking over to Germany's refrigerator and grabbing a beer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, unfortunately...

Ore-sama = I/ me


	2. Chapter 2

"Tch! Why the hell do we have to go to that potato-bastard's house anyway?!" Romano whined loudly as they walked to Germany's house.

"It can't be helped, big brother, you burned my kitchen trying to make pizza, ve..." Veneciano hugged his brothers shoulders.

Spain laughed, "Have an open mind, Romano." He patted Romano's head.

Romano tch-ed again and looked away angrily.

* * *

Germany quietly followed his brother into the kitchen and closed the refrigerator door that Prussia had forgotten about, and then followed him into the living room.

Prussia had made himself home on Germany's couch and turned on the television, chugging down a beer bottle.

"Brother, should you really be drinking beer in the middle of the day?"

"Yeah, you wanna join me?!" Prussia grinned at his younger brother.

"Uhh, no, I'll pass..." he walked back into the kitchen to clean.

"So who's coming again?!" Prussia yelled from the living room.

"I told you already."

"Ore-sama is way too important to remember everything!!"

Germany sighed, "The Italies and Spain..."

"Spain?! It's been a while, Ore-sama should call France so we can have a sexy party like the good old days hahahahaha--"

"No, don't call France!!" Germany yelled.

"Ehh? Why the fuck not?"

"S-south Italy doesn't like France, and it'll be a hell hole for me, since you're already here anyway..."

"Geh! How dare you say that to your wonderful and handsome big brother!?"

Germany sighed again, when someone knocked on the door.

* * *

Apologies for the short chapter. By the way, I use Veneciano and Romano for N. and S. Italy because it's easier to determine who's who. Once again, I unfortunately do not own Axis Powers Hetalia...


	3. Chapter 3

Germany opened the door.

"Hi, Germany!!~" Veneciano jumped inside and hugged him, Germany shook him off.

"H-hey..."

"It's been a while," Spain waved hello, and pushed Romano in, who was crossing his arms and pouting.

"Listen here, potato-bastard, I'm not here because I want to be, okay?!" Romano pounded on his chest a few times with his hand.

"R-right..." Germany led them to the living room. Prussia wasn't there.

Germany wasn't surprised, his brother was probably hiding somewhere, getting ready to scare them.

Either that or getting more beer.

"Uhh, so, are you going to make pasta now?" he asked North Italy. Germany decided it was best not to tell them Prussia was there, too.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Veneciano saluted him, and hopped on over to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Romano, let's go help out your brother, hm? You owe him after all." Spain followed suit, and so did Romano (though, a little hesitantly).

Germany entered the kitchen with them, where they found a very strange scene.

"Hahahahahaha! Let me pet you, Veneciano!"

"Ehh? Prussia's here, too, ve?~"

"'Ve!!~' That's so fucking adorable! Let me pet the fuck out of you!"

Prussia scruffed Veneciano's hair so hard that he started crying, "Waahhhh! That h-h-h-hurts! Waah!!"

"H-hey, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" Romano yelled furiously, albeit hiding behind Spain, who was smiling and waving 'hi' to his old friend.

"B-brother, stop!" Germany tried to get Prussia to stop hitting Italy, obviously unused to the way Prussia showed his love.

* * *

Oh, look, another short chapter /headdesk. I'M SORRY, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO END THE CHAPTER HERE.

If I owned Hetalia, maybe this would be easier...but then again, I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

After Germany had somewhat calmed Prussia and Italy down, well, to the extent that Prussia wasn't as close to him as before, things went back to normal and Veneciano started preparing for the pasta.

Romano and Spain made tomato sauce from the tomatoes they had brought, knowing that Germany probably didn't have any in his house. Germany, being the uber clean-freak that he is, swept the floors, wiped the tables, and cleaned the kitchen counters.

All the while, Prussia was in the living room, where Germany had banned him to with 5 bottles of beer, watching television and stuff. Germany thought that would keep him quiet for a while.

"Hey, West, how come Ore-sama's gotta stay here like some kind of prisoner?!" He yelled to his brother.

"It's because I would appreciate it if you treat my guests more peacefully, brother," Germany retorted as he wiped the already-clean dishes.

"But I got here before them, at least give Ore-sama more respect!"

"You live next door!!"

Too late. Prussia had decided he was tired when he finished his last sentence, and dozed off before Germany could even finish his own.

Germany felt the urge to break something, but decided to do it later, when he's not in his own house.

"Veneciano, is the water boiling yet?" Spain asked the Northern Italy.

"Let me check, ve~"

"Romano, you cut the tomato pieces too big."

"Ah, sorry sorry," Romano couldn't complain about tomatoes, especially when Spain was around. He had tried once. Not very pretty.

Veneciano touched the lid of the pot to see if the water was boiling. It turns out that metal reacts to heat, and that metal is exactly what the lid was made of. And it burned his hand.

Veneciano wailed as he pulled his ruby red hand from the pot, "I-i-i-it hurts!!!~ Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!!"

"H-hey, calm down, already," Germany walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and let cold water run over it in the kitchen sink.

"Germany, you should change your pots, ve~ Get ones with safe handles..." Veneciano whimpered.

"Right," Germany grabbed some bandages from a kitchen cabinet, took Italy's hand, and covered it with the bandages.

"Thanks, Germany," Veneciano gleamed at him.

"No problem," Germany smiled and patted his head.

* * *

I'm sorry if there's a sudden change of pace here. I'm just so bored so I wrote more than I thought I should have. Oh, well...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what's with this disgusting lovey-dovey atmosphere?" Romano, glaring, cut between Germany and Veneciano to put a knife and cutting board in the sink.

Germany sighed and walked into the living room to check on his brother, while the other 3 finished up making the pasta.

"You should be more considerate of people, Romano," Spain said as he prepared the tomato sauce.

"Che! I don't want to hear that from you, of all people," Romano uttered carelessly, before realizing what he had said and turned to face Spain with a sorry face.

But, like usual, Spain just smiled at Romano, patted his head, and handed him a tomato to "cheer him up." Romano stared at the tomato, put it down on the kitchen counter, and sighed.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Veneciano asked the Southern Italy as he stirred the pasta.

"It's none of your business..."

"Ehh?~"

* * *

Prussia was bored. So. Very. Bored.

"How dare West tell me to stay here, when I could be filling their day with so much awesomeness and handsomeness?"

He sighed and stared at the television. It wasn't even on.

He could have ignored what Germany told him, but being totally awesome, he decided to listen to him so that Germany would respect him more as a "big brother".

"This is so damn boring!!" Prussia threw open a window and yelled outside.

* * *

I understand that my method of writing is very unorthodox and stuff, but I'm so used to writing short chapters. I'm sorry...


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia stared out into nothing, probably because he was really bored. His torso was on the window sill, his legs supporting him from inside Germany's living room, and his arms dangling outside the window.

"So...fucking...bored..." he muttered to himself.

Germany walked into the living room and stared at his brother. Had the beer finally gotten to him?

"Please don't do that brother..." He walked over and tried to pull Prussia back in by his legs, but Prussia was holding on to Germany's house beneath the window sill.

"Hey, look, a bird! Come here and let Ore-sama take a picture of you!" Prussia pulled out his cellphone and started taking pictures of the bird on the tree outside of Germany's house.

Germany pulled him in forcefully, and Prussia smacked right into the floor. He sat up, "What the fuck, West?!!"

The younger half of the brothers groaned, "Kindly sober up so we can eat pasta in peace..."

"Guhh?" Prussia floated his way back to the couch and lay there, his back towards his brother, and started snoring. At times like these, Germany started to wonder if they were really related, or if Prussia was even human.

Ludwig wanted so badly to kick him out. SO BADLY.

But he knew he couldn't do that to his own brother, sighed once more, and smiled, "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat, then..."

He started to go back to the kitchen, when Prussia muttered something, "Hey, West..."

"Hm?"

"You...as your brother...Ore-sama is saying this..."

"Saying what?"

"The thing is..."

"..."

"Have you invaded Italy's vital regions yet?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Prussia had sat up on the couch, balancing a beer on one hand, and smirking at Germany.

Red-faced, Germany turned away from his brother, "W-WE'VE DONE NO SUCH THING!!!! WHY WOULD WE?!"

"Hmm..." Prussia stared at the back of Germany's head, obviously trying to intimidate him, "You don't have to fucking deny it."

"T-THERE'S NOTHING TO DENY!! And please don't say that word!!" He stomped quickly into the kitchen.

* * *

More Prussia and Germany fluff. Well, sort of. BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH. MORE PRUSSIA IS NEEDED. NOW.


End file.
